The Cold and the Fun
by IAmOneMagicVortex
Summary: It's boarding school time for Elsa Idina Winters and her kin and friends at the "California Boarding School for Californian and Foreign Students". Of course, they're excited and nervous. Nothing can go wrong, can it? Yeah, right. Something unlike any other is crawling in the shadows of each hallway, and the only people who know is a particular white-haired guy and his buddies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

NO POWERS

{Anna Kristen Winters}

I was happily bounding across a meadow of chocolate grass that churned and rippled with every swish and blow of the wind. The sky was blue and clear above me with the sun glowing like wildfire. A forest of chocolate trees rested far in front of me, yet I could see every detail: its dark brown bark, its flickering brown leaves...

I suddenly paused, though I wasn't sure why I did so. I let my arms fall to my sides as I stared around, from meadow to forest to sky to the ground beneath me.

Then, in the tall grass in front of me, a chocolate fox came padding up to me, its head high, paws thrumming confidently on the chocolate grass.

"Anna," said the fox. Its voice sounded distant, as though it was a mile away from me, its voice carrying in the wind.

"Huh?" I hummed, staring at the fox in slight puzzlement.

"Anna," it repeated, its voice a bit more louder and clearer.

Something prodded me on my left shoulder, though when I turned my head to look at it there was nothing, except for the wind. Maybe that is what had poked me.

"Anna!" the fox yowled suddenly. I felt myself being shaken. I swayed from side to side as that same invisible force pushed me around. It was surprising I hadn't face planted yet. "WAKE UP!" wailed the fox.

The chocolatey world around me suddenly disappeared in a snap. But something was still shaking me, though on both shoulders this time.

My eyes snapped open, and whoever was shaking me stopped at once and possibly pulled away.

I was in my bedroom now. Green walls, that little brown desk in front of my bed, that big white door near it...

I'm already missing my chocolate world.

"Look at that," exclaimed someone brightly from next to me. "I was starting to think you needed CPR!"

I knew that voice from anywhere.

"You ruined everythiiiiing, Punzie," I groaned as I snatched up my pillow from underneath me and smothered my face into its white velvet surface. "All that chocolate trees and grass... Including that talking chocolate fox that sounded like you."

"Strange." I heard Rapunzel giggle in amusement. "Yesterday I was a panda bear."

I grunted into my pillow.

"Oh, and by the way, we're going to that boarding school place in about thirty minutes. Flame texted me a minute ago saying that he's already there."

"Oh," I grumbled. "Boarding school."

"Yup, boarding school."

I let it process through my very, very (repeat fifteen more times) tired brain. Then I flung the pillow off of me (it landed quietly on the opposite side of my bed) and sat straight up.

"The boarding school!" I cried.

Rapunzel flashed me a white grin. "That's the spirit, ol' cousin!"

"You're ol'," I retorted as I quickly pushed my blankets off of me and hopped off my bed.

"See you in twenty-four hours, after you're done showering," Rapunzel chirped, spinning around and skipping out of my room.

I pretended to glare at her in maniacal anger. "It does NOT take me that long to shower!"

Her voice echoed from down the hall. "Sure it does, ol' cousin!"

Ten minutes later (which was twenty minutes shorter than my usual time in shower) I was out and about, sitting at the dinner table in the dining room, jamming half my pancake into my mouth with my hands.

From the room next to the dining room, the living room, I heard the male voice of the TV rise as someone cranked up the volume on the National Geographic channel.

"I can hear you smacking from here," Elsa called from within the living room. I heard Rapunzel's snort loud and clear... Well, not-so-clear as the television drowned it.

I gulped down the rest of my pancake and jumped up from my chair, abandoning my empty plate once again. I strolled away from the dining table and underneath the arch in the wall that lead to the living room.

Along the way, I snatched up a big far red fluffy pillow from the chair that was next to the archway.

Elsa and Rapunzel were sitting on the black sofa that was in front of the TV. Elsa was leaning forwards, her back bent and her elbows on her knees, holding up her head with her palms on her cheeks as she watched the flashing screen... something about global warming and whatnot.

Poor Rapunzel was leaning into the sofa, watching the TV, feigning a look of pain on her face.

I grasped the pillow in both my hands, and raced at the sofa, jumping right over the wooden coffee table that stood in between Elsa and National Geographic and pounced on Elsa.

"I'll save you from the horrors of nonfiction, Rapunzel!" I shrieked.

"No- agh! Anna!" Elsa screeched as I squashed her flat against the couch. Next to us, Rapunzel snickered as I practically beat Elsa up with the pillow and trying to avoid her hands as they attempted to shove me off of her.

But a few mere moments later, Elsa finally pried me off and pushed me off the couch. I fell onto the rug at the foot of the couch on my rear with a yelp, the pillow still clenched in my grip.

Though, as soon as that happened, I snapped my head up, spotted the remote hanging precariously off of the coffee table next to me, dropped the pillow onto my lap, grabbed the remote, pointed it at the TV, and pressed the power button.

A big wildfire burning down a forest on the screen suddenly disappeared, and it turned black as the smoke that had once bellowed out of that wildfire.

"Cartoon Network wins once again!" I shouted, clambering to my feet and throwing my arms up in victory.

Rapunzel clapped loudly, whistling like a whole stadium when their favorite team manages to score.

Elsa, on the other hand, flared her nostrils in a deep sigh and sank into the couch as she tried not to snap at us in frustration.

The pillow also seemed to cheer as well, I swear.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_California Boarding School for Californians and Foreign Students_

Disclaimer: All the characters that come from movies belong to their respectful owners.

{Elsa Idina Winters}

After the little television incident, as though right on cue, Mom peeked into the living room from the dining room and quickly stared everything down for a moment (probably to make sure Anna didn't get to the matches again and accidently burn another picture) and said, "Girls, are your suitcases ready?"

Rapunzel and I said in chorus, "Yes."

Also, at the same time, Anna said, "No."

Mom sighed and, to Anna, replied in a firm tone: "Go grab your suitcase and put it some clothing. Not too much. You can buy things from the stores."

"Can I bring personal items?"

"Yeah, just go!"

With some sort of sound a mix between a giggle and a snort (which sounded oddly like a pig), Anna scurried away from the couch and squeezed past Mom. I heard the drumming of footsteps against wood as Anna raced back upstairs.

"Where are your suitcases?" Mom asked us two.

Rapunzel lazily pointed at the door on the opposite side of the archway, where two large suitcases, one lavender and one cerulean, sat leaning against one another to the left of the door that led to the oh, so great outside world.

"As soon as Anna gets back down and your father stops lazing around on his work laptop, then we'll go."

"Okay."

"Yes, Aunt Idun."

Mom flashed us a quick smile, and then disappeared behind the wall as she went back into the kitchen, probably to go to their bedroom and force Dad off his work laptop.

The remote, having been dropped on the coffee table meanwhile and abandoned by Anna, I scooped it up and pressed the power button as soon as I picked the thing up.

The TV blinked back to life. National Geographic came back to life.

A few minutes later, I heard loud huffing and puffing as though the big bad wolf had come out of the story of the Three Little Pigs, and Anna appeared in the doorway. Behind her she dragged her green suitcase - which looked more fatter and full of stuff than both Rapunzel's and my suitcases combined.

I didn't complain though, watching as Anna practically breaking her spine as she dragged the suitcase over to the door and let go of the handle.

I watched as the suitcases, particularly mine, get squished against the ground and the other.

Anna spun around and shouted, "Mom, Dad, are we going yet?"

Their father's voice echoed in response from the kitchen: "Yes! We are!"

Rapunzel let out a tiny squeal of excitement. "Yay!"

"Did you say goodbye to your parents yet?" I asked her.

She turned to me and replied, "Yeah. Came over here straight afterwards."

I nodded. Rapunzel jumped up from the couch, grabbing my arm along the way and forcing me to get to my feet.

Mom and Dad came into the living room. Anna skipped up to me and Rapunzel as they paused in front of us.

"Now," started Dad, "do a good job there, you three. We'll be going on a trip by sea to Europe to oversee some things. We'll be back about halfway through the year, and on the weekends we can catch up with each other. Alright?"

"Okay," said I.

Anna gave Mom and Dad a thumbs up with both hands.

Rapunzel clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Sure thing, Uncle Agdar!"

"Let's go, then," Mom said.

Letting Mom and Dad lead the way, we made our way to the white truck parked outside (grabbing our suitcases at the door) and opening up the back. Rapunzel tugged it open and climbed up onto it in a squirrellike fashion, turning around on her knees and pulling her suitcase onto the back of the truck. I lifted mine up and handed it to her and she pushed it next to mine. It took both me and Anna to pull her suitcase up onto the back, along with the help of our cousin.

"Why do you have so much stuff in there?" I muttered once Rapunzel had slid off the back of the truck and closed it with a thundering slam.

Anna shrugged, a quick movement of her shoulders, before she sauntered over to the truck door leading to the back seats and pulled it open.

"Let's get to the boarding school now already!"

After everybody managed to get into that stuffy ol' white truck, we drove for about thirty minutes. Half the time, it was Anna complaining when they would get there and me and Rapunzel trying to keep our sanity. It was like heaven had fallen upon us when Anna suddenly got drowsy from her ranting and fell asleep, her cheek pressed against the window of the truck.

I was pretty glad I managed to convince Rapunzel to sit in the middle. It isn't fun when the truck would jerk around a rather tight corner and Anna would (unconsciously) kick Rapunzel in the shins.

I snickered each time she did that and Punzie grumbled in annoyance, yet not having the heart to wake Anna up from whatever dream she was having.

When we turned a corner, I spotted the boarding school out of the corner of my eye. At least, the big sign on the side of the road that said "CALIFORNIA BOARDING SCHOOL FOR CALIFORNIANS AND FOREIGN STUDENTS".

Huh. Interesting name, I guess.

"Anna," I hissed, leaning to the side and over Rapunzel. I jabbed Anna's shoulder with the tips of my fingers. "Anna, wake up!"

She groaned, mumbling something about Rapunzel being a chocolate howler monkey.

"We're at the boarding school," Rapunzel added.

Now THAT woke her up. Anna's head jerked upwards (if Rapunzel hadn't scooted away a little, then both her and Anna's head would've collided like a pair of fighter jets shooting missiles) and she cried, "WE'RE AT THE BOARDING SCHOOL?"

Dad, driving the truck, let out a chuckle. "Yup."

Suddenly, I sensed the energy pulsing through my younger sister like a flash of lightning. Any traces of sleepiness were thrown into the void, to never to be seen again (until the end of the day, that is.)

"What's the boarding school called?" asked Anna. She shifted in her seat, rubbing the drool off of the window with the back of her hand. Yuck.

Before I could say anything, Rapunzel said, "'California Boarding School for Californians and Foreign Students'."

"What kind of a name is that?" Anna exclaimed. She snapped her head around and stared out my window, where a large tan building about two floors tall stood on top of a grassy hill. There was also a sand-colored, with specks of gray, stone wall about ten feet high, blocking most of the view of the hill.

Dad rolled the truck to a steady halt in a parking space in the parking lot just outside the school's gates: a pair of doors as tall as the wall mostly made of metal bars; the top two feet of the gates were solid metal, where, in the middle, there was a circle carved into the metal.

Dad twisted the keys, and the engine's humming was cut off. As soon as the truck itself grew quiet and the doors were unlocked, Anna shoved the door open (luckily the slot next to them was empty) and unbuckled her seatbelt and launched herself out of the truck. Rapunzel was quick to follow her, fumbling to unbuckle herself for a few moments before she finally freed herself and dashed out, climbing over the seats along the way, and shutting it behind her.

I rolled my eyes at their antics of escaping the truck, unbuckling myself as well and opening the truck door and sliding out, slamming it shut behind me.

Rapunzel and Anna had already opened up the back of the truck and the two were wrestling their suitcases, which thankfully had flown away, onto the ground.

I heard two identical thuds of car doors slamming behind me and Mom and Dad circled around the truck to help my cousin and sister with their bags. I followed, squeezing in between Anna and Dad and pulling my own suitcase outta there.

"Boarding school, here we come!" Anna cried, leaning on her overly massive suitcase and beaming brightly at us, her teeth flashing white.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_New People, New School; Only a Couple of Familiar Faces_

Disclaimer: All the characters that come from movies belong to their respectful owners.

{Elsa Idina Winters}

The characters Flame and Ant belong to people on Wattpad. Flame belongs to HeroOfLight263 and Ant belongs to HyperKittenFlora.

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: **Glad you think so! :D

**Guest: **Thank you. ^-^

After me, Anna, and Rapunzel had said goodbye to Mom and Dad (who were starting to get teary in the eyes, saying to make sure we Skype them during the weekends as they go to Europe), we pulled on the handles of our suitcases, strolled over to the sidewalk, and starting rolling both ourselves and the suitcases toward the metal gates.

"Are Flame and Ant here?" Anna asked, glancing at Rapunzel, then me. I trailed behind the two, letting them take the lead.

"Should be," replied Rapunzel.

We were probably a little late, but then, school doesn't start until a few days. There was only the occasional person, running up the sidewalk in a hurried rush either away or toward the gates or walking or just flat-out chilling, the boys sending shining white smiles at the girls whose faces are caked with practically a hundred lays of makeup that seem to be colors of the rainbow.

I wrinkled my nose a little, wondering how that stuff doesn't stain their skin permanently. When I wear makeup, it's usually just eye shadow and lipstick; not enough to make me look like a unicorn barfed rainbows on my face.

So, yeah, I was pretty glad when us three passed the girls, them all squealing and ignoring the boys and instead fanning over some Justin Bieber thing online on one of their iPods.

"I hope I get to share a room with one of you guys," cried Anna as we passed them. "I wonder if it's two people each. Maybe. The school doesn't look THAT big. But then, the name of the school is like... wow!"

"We'll have to wait and see," I responded, lightly shrugging my shoulders. She beamed at me.

"Yup! See and wait!"

"Please," said Rapunzel, "lay low on the sugar, Anna."

"I haven't had any sugar since last night," retorted the strawberry-blonde.

"You ate a whole thing of chocolate ice cream," accused Rapunzel, puffing a lonely strand of golden blonde hair out of her face.

I added, "That is true."

"You devils." Anna pretended to glare hatefully at us, though there was laughter in her eyes. I knew it wasn't real. "Elsa, I can't believe you would team up on me."

"My job is to team up with Punzie against any sugar-related things," I replied loftily.

By now, we had passed under the metallic gates that glinted light gray in the late morning sun, the walls themselves pale in the light.

Starting from the metal gates was a stone path perhaps four feet wide, which made a beeline straight up the small shallow-sloped, grass-blanketed hill and up to the boarding school doors.

The sight was enough to put Anna from hyper mode into super hyper mode. I could tell by the way her arms twitched. Rapunzel had this big, goofy grin literally splitting her face in half.

I kept quiet and simply observed everything with a slight tilt of my head.

"Come on! Comeoncomecon come ON!" Anna shouted as she picked up her pace, pulling her much-to-heavy suitcase up the hill.

"Good thing that it isn't too steep," Rapunzel commented as she and I followed Anna, hot on her heels, each of us keeping an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't accidently flip out and all over the place - literally. It has been a long time since I've seen her this excited. "Otherwise, I think she'll be hitching a ride on her suitcase right down!"

I chuckled. "Yeah. That would be quite a problem."

Barely half a minute later we all have arrived at the wooden double doors of the school. It was much larger and taller up close, and I could see the faint swirling of darker colors and markings on the bricks that formed the school.

I didn't have a chance to peer closer though, because Rapunzel noticed that I had fallen behind and grabbed my elbow, pulling me after her.

Anna had, during that couple of moments, practically teleported from the doorway to a door on the right wall, near the corner closest to the main pair of doors.

I gave the area a quick glance. A staircase at the back, disappearing as it went up to the third floor; three dark-colored doors on the left wall, and a large circle of khaki couches in the middle. The floor seemed to be made of red oak planks, each end pointing to either the back or front wall. The walls were some sort of color between dark blue and green.

There were several kids sitting on the couches, leaning back and chilling without a care in the world.

Once again, Rapunzel noticed this (again) and, her hand still gripping my elbow, tugged me along, so sudden (and only half-expected) that I nearly tripped over my own feet.

I ripped my arm away from her grip (she only gave me a lopsided grin) and marched over to Anna with my suitcase in tow. Rapunzel was right behind me.

As soon as I stopped right next to Anna, though, she spun around on her heels, the arm holding her suitcase twisting in an odd way so that she could still have a grip on the handle.

"There are two buildings behind the school: the girls' dorms and boys' dorms," she announced. "Me and Rapunzel share the same room - one twenty-five; you-" she pointed at me "-share one thirty with someone named Astrid Hofferson."

"Where are Ant and Flame, though?" Rapunzel asked. I turned to face her as she scanned the whole room with seeking eyes. "I haven't seen any-"

"BOOOOO!"

Rapunzel let out a squeal that sounded a lot like a chipmunk, jumping almost a foot before whirling around. "Flame!"

The brown-haired boy let out a loud, echoing guffaw that earned him a few glances from the other kids, his blue eyes sparking with the same laughter. "Aw man, your face!" he cried, calming down almost as soon as he started.

Behind him stood Ant, a girl with blonde hair dyed green (which faded into blue) at the tips of her hairs. Her eye color is brown, but she wears contacts - one pink, one lavender.

Right now, she was staring at Flame with an un-amused expression as he wiped an nonexistent tear from his eye with the back of one of his hands.

"There you guys are!" Anna said, her voice sharp like a mother chiding her children. "We thought that some piranha the size of the Gulf of Mexico came out and ate you!"

"There wouldn't be any piranhas here though," Flame pointed out at once. "They aren't found in the United States, and-"

Anna held up a hand, and Flame slammed his mouth shut. "Aren't you logical," she said. "Are you sure that I'm not adopted and that you're not Elsa's actual sibling?"

"Very," said me and Flame at both the same time.

"Right...," mumbled Anna.

Ant materialized next to Flame from her spot behind him a few moments ago. "I'm glad that we found you three," she addressed us. "Flame nearly killed me with his going on and on about Harry Potter!"

Flame snapped his head around. "Did not!" he retorted.

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged glances, then burst out in a fit of laughter.

A couple of more kids who were being lazy-bones on the couches turned our way.

"Good grief," I muttered to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A Guy with White Hair and Another with One Foot_

Disclaimer: All the characters that come from movies belong to their respectful owners.

{Elsa Idina Winters} (I like doing Elsa. :D)

I think I'm just going to PM my replies to anyone's reviews instead of doing it on here btw.

As Ant, Anna, and Rapunzel started to have a good, long discussion about their summers, Flame turned to me and said, "While those guys are talking about girly stuff, there are some things I want to mention."

I tilted my head to the left slightly to show I was listening. "Hurry up with it. I want to put my stuff in my dorm. Those two may as well, too."

Flame just shrugged. "There are some people you would want to be wary of in this school," he began.

'Of course,' I thought. Every school seems to have someone you should keep an eye out for.

"What were their names..." Flame knocked his forehead lightly with both his fists, then dropped his arms back to his sides. "Right. Maleficent, Gothel, those two Stabbington brothers, forgot their names, and Pitch. Oh, and a few of the Westerguard brothers. And the creepy science teacher. Mr. Bludvist or something like that.

"A few?" I echoed.

"All twelve brothers go to this school," said Flame. "It's hard to not know any of them."

I hesitated. Wow. That must be a lot of siblings to deal with. She hardly survived with Anna and her crazy antics.

Then I said, "Oh, okay. That's... nice to know."

Flame gave me a weird look. "Of course. You don't want your face being punched into a pulp when you just nudged them by accident. Mostly by the Stabbertonies. So, be careful out there. This school sure is a dangerous place."

He looked over his shoulder, giving the room a dramatic look over, then waved at me in a quick goodbye before hurrying past me to the school entrance. My friend, cousin, and sister didn't bat an eyelash as he passed them.

It took me a few moments to realize what he said for his last sentence. "What?" I uttered to myself.

It took me a while to steal Rapunzel and Anna away from Ant. After promising them we'll return to talk to Ant later, I led them back out of the school and around. I realized that there was a dirt path, the earth and grass that covered large patches trodden flat by a thousand feet, breaking from the left side of the main path and around the school. I presumed this path leads to the two dorms.

I was right as the backyard of the boarding school came into sight.

The hill here sloped down, growing flat suddenly after a few feet. The school walls on either side of us stretched for three-fourths of a mile before turning at the corners and joining together. In the middle of the backyard (as I'll just call it) were two buildings, each half the size of the school building itself. It was the same color as it as well, being three stories tall each, with many windows lining each floor.

The path here fell along the hill, promptly vanishing in the tallish grass.

The doors of each dorm were painted: one pink, one blue. Girls and boys.

"Let's go! Why are we waiting around?" Rapunzel exclaimed, bolting away from us. She ran down, stretching them out on either side of her and flapping them like a flying bird. Anna followed suit as Rapunzel landed at the bottom. I just followed, walking like the serious and boring (according to Anna) as I am.

As we walked along the now-visible dirt path choked by the grass, I could see a basketball and tennis court next to the boys' dorm; there was a row of targets, maybe about twenty, for maybe archery next to the girls' dorm.

We kept going until we arrived at the pink door of the girls' dorms. Ant here spun around to face us and she told us, "I'm going to find my own roommate. She'll probably be at the archery range. Go to your rooms, fix up your rooms and whatever, and meet me there."

Anna, and Rapunzel and I nodded. As Ant, raced off, brushing past a few auburn-haired people who shot glares after her.

Flame didn't say what the people I should be wary of looked like, but I wondered, by the glares of those boys, if they were some of them.

I quickly looked away when they turned their gazes upon me. Then, they gave each other rabbit-swift glances and marched away like soldiers.

I noticed so out of the corner of my eye. I tilted my face up to check that they were gone - noticing that Rapunzel and Anna were already gone, maybe already inside.

Then, I noticed a soccer ball rolling to my feet. Sprinkled with dirt and a few smears on its black parts where one had kicked a little too hard, it bounced and slithered until it the tip of my shoe. There it lay like the ball it is. I looked up.

A guy with white hair and another with one foot (his missing one, I noticed, had a mechanical replacement rather than a typical prosthetic foot) were waving at me. They were playing soccer ball on the basketball court. "Kick the ball back, please!" shouted the one with one foot.

I shrugged softly to myself, and then, with the inside of my left foot, kicked the ball over to them in a precise hit.

White Hair caught it and dribbled it away, giving me a quick wave of his hand. One Foot glanced back and forth between me and White Hair, as though unsure to thank me as well or just follow his friend.

One Foot seemed to have decided on the latter, for he bolted after White Hair with movement surprisingly quick with his one normal and one metal foot.

I watched them return to their game with several other teenagers before hurrying after Rapunzel and Anna, narrowly dodged the door frame as I opened up the door itself and went inside to my cousin and sister, who were waiting in the middle of the room, which seemed very alike to the much larger boarding school.

{Hiccup Horrendous Haddock]

I kept silent as that platinum blonde went inside the girls' dorms. Jack, Astrid, Bunny, Eret and I kicked the soccer ball around, passing it to each other as we sprinted this way and that all around the basketball court.

Then, Astrid said, "That girl was pretty." She was probably trying to break the silence.

"Isn't she sharing with you?" I asked as I gave the soccer ball a good kick over to Eret. "No one else has platinum blonde hair."

"Who gave you that information?" Bunny questioned me. "Are you a stalker or something?"

"No!" I exclaimed, freezing in my spot momentarily. I gave Jack a glance, to which he returns with a warning look. "I just... a friend. That brown-haired guy."

"Mr. I-Am-a-Wizard?" hummed Astrid as she retrieved the ball that Eret kicked to her. She halted it with her foot, planting it on top of the black-and-white, cement-bitten and dirt-clad ball.

"Yeah, that guy," I confirmed. "I forgot his name."

"Me too." Jack nodded. "Astrid, stop that!"

She picked up the ball, ignoring Eret's "You're not supposed to do that!" and gripping it with both hands.

"This is my ball," she told us firmly, "and I'm going to greet her at our dorm."

She stormed off, ball clasped in hands.

"Do you know her name?" Jack shouted after her.

She ignored him as she entered the girls' dorm, slamming the girly pink door behind her.

Jack turned and glanced at us. I looked over at Bunny, who gave Eret a quick glance in return.

"What now?" Eret asked. "Astrid just stole our ball."

"I'm going to find Sandy," announced Bunny. We watched as he bounded off toward the tennis court.

Eret looked at me and Jack, said, "I'm goin' to the school for no reason. See ya." And so, he wandered off toward said building.

Jack, once Eret was out of earshot and anyone else as well said to me, "Let's find out her name."

I crossed my arms. "Why?"

"'Cause."

"Why?"

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh?"

"Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Yay," said he sarcastically as we went to the boys' blue dorm door and inside, me shutting it behind us.

I muttered, low enough so only he could hear, "But I'm blaming you if we're caught again."

Thanks to all of you that read, followed, and reviewed this story! :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Astrid Hofferson the WoW and Viking Girl is my Roommate_

Disclaimer: DreamWorks characters belong to DreamWorks whilst Disney characters belong to Disney. Flame belongs to HeroOfLight263 and Ant to HyperKittenFlora (both of who are on Wattpad).

{Guess what? Elsa Idina Winters!}

Just a note: My school is starting tomorrow. I apologize in advance if future chapters take longer than usual. Let's hope that doesn't happen, though! :D

"There you are," exclaimed Anna as I joined them. "What slowed you down?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Will we be going to our dorms now?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel chirped.

Together, we made a beeline toward the stairs (for there were no couches here) and raced up them, our suitcases' wheels bumping on the stairs, Rapunzel helping Anna haul her suitcase up the stairs.

On the second floor, the hallway stretched toward the other side of the school with doors on every side facing another. One look and I could tell, from the doors closest to us, that the evens were on the left and the odds the right.

"Go," commanded Anna, marching forwards like some sort of soldier. Me and Rapunzel exchanged eye rolls and followed.

"Yes, Princess Anna," cooed Rapunzel with a giggle straight afterwards.

"That has a nice ring to it," Anna commented.

"Sure does," I said.

There were stairs at the end of the hallway, yet we didn't need to use them, for the dorms here were a hundred to a hundred and fifty. So, our dorms were near the end of the hallway.

Rapunzel shoved a key into my hands (which I didn't realize she had) and one into Anna's hands. Holding up her own key, she shoved it into her dorm's keyhole on the doorknob and twisted it.

The door unlocked with a click. Rapunzel flung the door open.

"Shoo," snapped Rapunzel, yet not in an unfriendly manner, to me. "Go see your own room. Maybe your roommate's in there."

I shrugged. "Maybe." When we had stepped onto this floor, I had seen a blonde girl wearing something that someone could mistaken her for a Viking that went into a room that was suspiciously looking like one thirty.

I spun on my heels, said a quick "See ya" to Rapunzel and Anna, who returned it and instantly ran into the dorm, shutting the door behind them before I could take a step. Slightly grinning at their antic rushing, I crossed the hallway and passed some doors to my own dorm, lifting up my key and inserting it into the keyhole. I turned it, and it let out a squeak much like Rapunzel's and Anna's. Turning the knob, I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me just as slowly, pushing it closed.

There was that tiny little button thing on the doorknobs that allow people to lock it in the inside without the need of a key. I pressed that.

"Hey," called a voice from behind me. "You're Elsa, aren't you?"

I turned. Facing me was a blonde girl, with her hair braided on the back and her bangs parted to the left. She had a red shirt and a brown skirt with tiny skulls on it (fake, of course), and a furry hood strapped around her shoulders.

**(A/N: Imagine HTTYD 2 Astrid, just minus the little spikes on her skirt and the gloves.)**

"Uh, yes," I confirmed. "I believe you must be Astrid?" I think I recognize her from the basketball court. I decided not to point that out, though.

She eyed be, looking suspicious for a moment, then she said, "Yup. You aren't those fancy girls with a mask of makeup on their faces, are you?"

I was surprised at the question. "What makes you think that?"

"There are some girls at this school that are like that," responded Astrid with irritation in her voice. Right then I learned not to get on her bad side. Also then did I remember the crazy girls with crazy makeup on their cheeks and foreheads.

"I didn't splat ten tons of makeup on my faces," I said as I passed her, dragging my suitcase after me.

"Obviously. The left side of the room is mine," she said.

I grunted in acknowledgement, heaving my suitcase in the air with both hands on the handle and flinging it onto the middle of the bed.

The room was larger than I thought, with a window on the back wall where the head of the beds were pressing up against. Next to each bed was a bedside table, and under the window was a massive red-brown dresser with several drawers.

On Astrid's side of the room, there were a few posters: One of a battle axe against a blood red background, one of a blue and vibrant, two-legged dragon with many spikes on its head and tail with "DEADLY NADDER" underneath it, and one of the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor logo.

**(A/N: The rest of the chapter will be all WoW-related. Why? 'Cause I miss it and 'cause I can. *desperately wishes for lvl 70 night elf hunter and hides in corner, crying*)**

I gave Astrid a surprised look as she trotted over to her bed, typical white pillow with black and navy blue-striped blankets onto it, and sat down on the edge. I asked, "You play World of Warcraft?"

"Level ninety warrior human." Astrid nodded. "Got a bunch of rare mounts and outfits and all that."

"My sister plays that," I replied. "Only that we got it recently. She has a level twenty hunter. Night Elf. I didn't play it yet."

"Is she in a guild?"

"Uh, no." I had a faint knowledge of WoW, at least.

Astrid flashed me a quick smile, the only one I saw from her in the short time of a few minutes I've known her. "She can join mine. Left my old one and began my own a day ago 'cause I can. It's called "Deathwing's Vikings".

I think Deathwing is that big, massive fiery-and-metal dragon from 'Cataclysm'. "I'll ask her. I think she has a laptop," I said.

"Same," Astrid said. "Do you have one? You've got to play sometime. Though it means endless hours of gameplay and reluctance to get off."

I pretended to consider this for a moment. "Naw. Another time."

Astrid chortled lightly. "I like you. Not all"-her voice went high-pitched and shrilly-"Squee! Eeek! Me no wanna play big bad games full of monsters and dragons!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as she added, "Let me show you my character. She's awesome."

She hopped off her bed, spinning around at the same time and landing on her knees, and from under the bed, pulled out a sleek, silver laptop. As she brought it out, I looked around at the grayish-white walls and beige carpet. "Are we allowed to paint our walls?" I asked.

Her answer was a flat-out: "No."

"Oh... okay."

She scooted backwards until she was on the middle of her bed, then, criss-crossing her legs and setting the laptop on her knees, she flipped it open and clicked a random key.

It must've been in sleep mode. The screen turned from black to many colors in an instant, showing her character list on WoW.

I sat down next to her, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms over the other and set them on my knees.

Astrid clicked on her level ninety warrior human, who was, of course, a girl, and whose name was "Astridelia", clad in heavy whatever-warriors-wear clothing and armor.

"I have a couple of people in my guild I already invited," she said as she went on that character. It quickly loaded, and Astridelia spawned near the bank in Stormwind. There were many other people ranging from level one to ninety and different races from the Alliance, some just chilling there or some riding around on their mounts both land and air. She clicked a key on hey keyboard, and the guild gui popped up. "You don't know these guys in real life, but Hikikup is Hiccup. Ikarels is Fishlegs, Tooknut is Tuffnut, Rooknut is Ruffnut, and Dragospout is Snotlout."

"Cool," I said. "Your friends have... strange names, in real."

Astrid shrugged. "I admit as well. What's your sister's character's name?"

"Arendala," I replied.

"Pretty name," said Astrid. "You can ask her if she wants to join our guild, then you make a WoW character, and we can do dungeons together!"

"Don't they all start at level one?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"If their class is Death Knights," responded Astrid, "they start at fifty."

"You should help Anna level up first. You guys are"-I gave the guild gui a quick look-"all above eighty, and she's only twenty."

"Your sister's name is Anna?" Without waiting for a reply, she added, "You should unpack. I'm going to find my own friends."

With a quick wave, which I returned, Astrid Hofferson hopped off the bed, laptop in her hands, and she quickly pushed some keys, putting the laptop onto sleep mode and shutting the lid thing. Then she carefully pushed it under her bed and left the room.

I heard the slam of the door as she shut it a bit harder than necessary. I sighed, shaking my head as I slid off Astrid's bed and went to my own to unpack.

I is so creative with WoW names. ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Flame Heright the Yellow File Stealer_

Disclaimer: DreamWorks characters belong to DreamWorks whilst Disney characters belong to Disney. Flame belongs to HeroOfLight263 and Ant to HyperKittenFlora (both of who are on Wattpad).

{Jackson Overland Frost (finally)}

This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. I wanted this finish as quickly as possible. **BY THE WAY: I have changed the summary!**

I always forget the brown-haired guy's name. Was it Funky? Fledgling? I know he had a name that was more like a nickname rather a real name. Actually, I think his name isn't a nickname but his actual name. Odd. A couple of my friends have nicknames, but THEY have real names.

Anyway, we were wandering the school grounds looking for Wizardington (my new nickname for him). We searched the boys' dorms (all three floors), the school (the whole thing), the courtyard (also the whole thing), and everywhere (which generally describes where we've searched).

Right now, me and Hiccup were in our dorm, with Hiccup flopped on his black-clad bed surrounded by his posters of practically every dragon imaginable. I was sitting on my own bed, with its nice blue covers specked with tiny white snowflakes and my still-blank walls.

"Where is he?" groaned I. "He is literally - literally! - nowhere."

Hiccup shrugged, pushing himself halfway up, his elbows on the blanket. "I'm pretty sure we checked everywhere."

I tapped my chin and tilted my head as I stared at the wall, racking and killing my brain to try to think of any places we haven't checked.

Suddenly, out of the blue, out of nowhere... someone knocked on the door with three, strong knocks that sounded more like he was trying to punch the door flat to the ground.

Hiccup sighed and lazily pulled himself out of bed and, with his metal foot squeaking with every step, went over to the door and unlocked it and pulled it opened.

Standing in the doorway holding what looked like a yellow file was Wizardington with glasses perched on the very tip of his nose.

Hiccup looked so shocked that I would've wondered if he saw one of his favorite made-up dragons (a Night Fury, I believe) had came to life and was in front of him.

Wizardington cleared his throat several times, beating his fist against his chest like a gorilla and expertly holding the file in his other hand. Once he was done beating his poor chest up he pulled out a piece of white paper from the file. Then, in a voice like a teacher talking to a class, said:

"Elsa Idina Winters. Gender: Feminine. Age: 15 Grade: Tenth. She came to California in the United States of America from Norway a year ago because her father moved here for a job Reason for boarding school: Parents going off to Denmark by boat and there were no other relatives, either unknown or unwilling, to take them in for the year."

Hiccup gaped at Flame for a whole thirty seconds. Then, he croaked, "Pardon?"

I wondered why he was so surprised at this. Sure, we spent a few hours trying to find him everywhere. Maybe we just passed him and didn't notice him? Sheesh.

Wizardington pulled the glasses off of his nose, folding it up, and let both arms (one holding both the paper and glasses, the other a file) fall to his sides. "I've heard that you two were trying to find me to find out Miss Winters' name," he announced. "I've decided to... help you out."

"How- what...," sputtered Hiccup.

**(A/N: about the coma I put after the three periods. I'm sure that isn't how do you do it with dialogue ending in periods, but whatever.)**

Wizardington smiled. "By the way, when we met the other day I haven't gotten your names. I'm Flame. Flame Heright."

I shouted from my bed, "Jack Frost."

Hiccup finally recovered from his shock and quickly shook his head. "Uh, Hiccup."

"Haddock," added Flame.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Flame, but didn't ask how he knew his last name when he asked for our names.

Well, the nickname 'Wizardington' just went flying out the window, I thought. I jumped off my bed and scurried over to the door, shouldering aside Hiccup.

"What was her name?" I asked.

Flame lifted the paper back up and held it in front of his nose. "Elsa Idina Winters. Gender: Feminine. Age-"

"No, not the file. Just... the name. Elsa Idina Winters?" I managed to cut him off before he repeated the whole thing.

"Oh, 'kay."

"Elsa's her name?" I exclaimed.

"Yup."

"And it was a waste of four hours searching for you," Hiccup grumbled. I gave him a sideways glanced, for rarely did he get grumpy. Let's blame the fruitless search.

"Sorry," apologized Flame. "I was out of school grounds... don't tell Mr. Bludvist."

"Sure," I agreed. "Mr. Bludvist is crazy."

"What about the other teachers?" Hiccup piped up, his previously-irritated self gone in a flash.

Flame shook his head. "Don't tell them either. I should return this file now before I'm caught."

Before either Hiccup or I can say another word, he spun a ninety-degree angle on his heel and dashed off. I listened to the thumping of his footsteps, which were quickly gone, then turned to Hiccup.

"That was," began Hiccup, "odd. He is very odd. Wait." He paused for a second. "I thought we were allowed off school grounds... just not at night?"

My eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's dusk already."

Hiccup sprinted back inside, skidding to a halt next to the dresser and at the edge of the window. He pulled the curtain that he had installed some time ago right open and peeked outside.

"Yup," he said. "It's already dark."

"Drat," I grumbled.

"School doesn't start for a while," reassured Hiccup. "Let's just call it a day."

"Fine," I said.

And that is just what we did.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Playing Hide 'n Seek with a Cat Named Toothless_

_Part One_

Disclaimer: DreamWorks characters belong to DreamWorks whilst Disney characters belong to Disney. Flame belongs to HeroOfLight263 and Ant to HyperKittenFlora (both of who are on Wattpad).

{Elsa Idina Winters}

Short chapterrr agh

It was at midnight did I hear a rippled series of knocks on my dorm door. Knock-knock knock knock knock knock-knock-knock, cried whomever's fist that was.

Astrid shouted from under her covers: "Whoever it is, go away!"

I rolled over and groggily blinked at the door, squinting through the black darkness towards it.

The door creaked open. I could hear the quiet squeak of the hinges as the door was slowly open until the doorknob hit the wall. Flame's and Ant's heads poked into the room.

I shot upwards into the sitting position, pushing the blankets off me. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "It's the middle of the night! Flame?"

He made a sound in his throat that sounded like an "I don't know" as he stepped inside with Ant behind him.

"Looking for Hiccup's cat," said Ant.

"Cats aren't allowed in the school though!" cried Astrid from within her covers. "Why does Hiccup have his here?"

"I don't know," said Ant.

"Why is Flame here?" I asked, giving the brown-haired boy a quizzical look.

He made the same "I don't know" sound from his throat.

Ant sighed, and I was pretty sure she face palmed. "He insisted."

"Mr. I-Am-A-Wizard's here? Great," piped up Astrid. I saw her silhouette, just barely darker than the darkness that shrouded the room, sitting up in her bed. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Searching the boys' dorms," said Ant.

"Why's Flame here?"

I heard Ant sigh loudly. "Like I said, he insisted."

Astrid jumped out of her bed. "And how did you guys get into our room?"

Ant pointed at Flame, who shrugged. "I think I stole a spare key from the office," he said.

"You think?" Astrid flared. "You think?"

"Calm down," I tried soothing her before looking back to the other two. "What does Hiccup's cat look like?"

"His cat's name is Toothless," said Flame, "and he's black with green eyes. It's going to kill us to find a black cat in black shadows. And if any of the teachers find out..." He trailed off, and a dramatic silence filled up the room as we all pondered what sort of things the teachers would do. Don't get me started on Mr. Bludvist.

"Who else is looking?" I asked.

"Rapunzel and Anna," replied Ant.

"And Jack," Flame added.

"Oh, okay," Ant grunted.

I slipped out of my bed, my bare feet landing on the carpet. "What are we waiting for?" I said.

"I knew you'd do it," Flame cheered. "Not Astrid, though."

"Blehhh," she scowled. Astrid probably wasn't a night owl, I thought. Her next words surprised me: "I'll come."

"Cool!" Flame whooped. Then, like a flash of lightning he was outta here, Ant shoved aside in his haste. I'm pretty sure I heard a thud as he ran into the wall outside the door before departing to the stairs. We heard him shout: "We're going to meet just outside the dorm doors!"

"Weirdo," Astrid grumbled. "Shoo, Ant, is it? We'll be out in a moment."

The profile of Ant's shoulders shrugged as she stepped out, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door that ruined our night was closed, I made a straight line to the light switch (next to the door) and flicked them upwards. At once, the glare of the circular light on the ceiling flared to life, casting the room in its yellowish glow. The sudden light hurt my eyes, so I squinted them and looked away from the ceiling light.

I said to Astrid, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Please," she said. "I wasn't asleep anyway. Plus, I have several more nights to crash in anyway before school starts."

"Well, okay," I said. "Just make sure to not wear neon or rainbow clothing."

"I know," she replied as she scrambled out of bed.

After Astrid and I put on dark-colored clothing (ranging from black, gray, to dark blue), we quickly left our room, shutting off the light and locking the door behind us, and scurried down the stairs.

At the bottom step, though, Astrid hissed "Stop" and held an arm out in front of me.

I nearly stumbled into her, managing to stop myself at her command right behind her. "What?"

"Night patrol." She pointed at the exit, where I could see some random guy chilling by it, keeping at eye out for any teenagers that may be up and about and doing no good.

"Oh," I muttered as soon as I spotted him. "Now what?"

Astrid flashed me a smirk that easily told me she had something in mind. "What I did last time," she said.

I wondered if she had been in this school for more than one night. "Oh... okay."

She flashed me a knowing smirk that gave me the idea that she was about to do something that would end up getting her in trouble if any teacher or whoever found out what she'd done. Swiftly, she fished for something in her jeans pocket and pulled out a red-and-orange-swirly bouncy ball the size of my fist.

"What are you doing?" I started.

She ignored me. Instead, checking that the guard hadn't seen us, she raised the ball, sticking her tongue a little out the side of her mouth, and in a fashion like throwing a baseball, she threw the bouncy ball straight at the guard, the ball clocking him in the face. I swear, I could hear the crack sound of the rubber ball landing on solidy-softy human flesh from here.

The guard had let out a cry of shock as he was socked on the nose by a rubber ball that had flew at him out of the blue (black?). Astrid quietly snickered as the guard flailed his arms around as though he was trying to swipe at a troublesome fly (which looked strangely like as though he was a sudden karate master like he'd walked into a spider web), then suddenly crouched down and picked up the ball, his eyebrows raising in puzzlement. Then he stood up, grumbling something inaudible as he stormed straight out the door, swinging it open, ball in hand.

It was about then Astrid jumped the last step, raced across the room to the door, and, before it could close, shoved it open and turned in the doorway, beckoning me over with a wave of her hand, the same smirk still on her face.

I looked both ways, then hopped off the stairs and made a dash over to her side. As soon as I slowed to a halt in front of her, I exclaimed, "Was that necessary?"

Her smirk only grew wider. I was surprised her face didn't split in half from it. "No," she responded. "We could've sneaked around the doofus, but that would mean wasting time being ninjas in the darkness."

I rolled my eyes, and together we went through the door into the chilly-ish night where stars spilled across the purplish black sky like glitter on black construction paper.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Playing Hide 'n Seek with a Cat Named Toothles_

_Part Two_

Disclaimer: DreamWorks characters belong to DreamWorks whilst Disney characters belong to Disney. Flame belongs to HeroOfLight263 and Ant to HyperKittenFlora (both of who are on Wattpad).

{Jackson Overland Frost}

Another short chapter. Blame school but mostly laziness.

BY THE WAY, I forgot to say this last chapter: I'm making the characters in seventh grade, my grade. I don't know how high school works, okay?

By the way, 9/26 (USA) is my birthday. :D

It wasn't every day you went out of your dorms at midnight to look for your friend's cat, a feline who wasn't supposed to be in the school in the first place (as I had said so to Hiccup).

While we were out here freezing our butts off, Astrid and Flame went off into the girls' dorm to find a few of Flame's friends - one of who includes the girl called Elsa.

From within the building, somewhere just yonder the doors the night guard, I guess, let out a tiny shriek, and about fifteen seconds later, Astrid darted outside, the door swinging wide open from her explosive exit.

"Plus, that guard was NOT there earlier," Astrid was saying to someone behind her. "The rubber ball was the only choice that actually seemed fun."

"That's what you just said," said another voice that I didn't recognize.

"I know. Hey guys." Astrid waved to us as another girl followed her into the open.

This girl was absolutely stunning, and that was without all the crummy makeup every other girl wore. Her platinum blonde hair was in a hastily made bun with a few strands fluttering over her azure eyes-

I pursed my lips together and shook myself out of my daze. She must be Elsa.

"Took you long enough," exclaimed Hiccup literally right next to my ear. I flinched, and muttered a "Watch it."

He ignored me though. Flame asked, "Where are Rapunzel and Anna?"

It was then a long-haired blonde and a strawberry blonde with the same azure eyes as Elsa sprinted through the door.

"Rapunzel wanted to grab a flashlight," the strawberry blonde quickly shouted an exuse.

"No, you did," retorted who I assumed was Rapunzel, the long-haired blondie.

"No!"

"No!"

They gave each other a challenging death stare of deathiness, then they both suddenly giggled and turned to us.

"Alright, none of us got a flashlight," said Rapunzel, clearing her throat afterwards.

"Yup," agreed the strawberry-blonde.

I was surprised how quickly they made up, though their previous quarrel was probably just playfulness rather than actual anger. I was pretty sure I knew a couple of other girls who would argue each other to death over whose lipstick bottle thing was whose. And boy, did things often get serious.

"Are we going to find Toothless or not?" Astrid asked. I knew her well enough to notice a hint of annoyance in her calm-sounding voice.

"Are we searching in groups?" asked the strawberry-blonde.

"Yup," said Hiccup.

Flame looked excited. "Mission: Find Toothless. Day one. We are creating a search group divided into subgroups, over! By the way, Ant raced off," he added. "Said something about checking out the school."

"Wouldn't it be locked?" asked Elsa, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Key," he replied lightly. "Keys solve everything."

"Oh?" I huffed.

"Well, not everything," Flame quickly corrected himself.

"Alright," I said. "Who is in what group?"

"Me, you, and Flame," started Hiccup, "will search the boys' dorms. Elsa, Anna"-I guessed that was the strawberry blonde's name-"and Rapunzel will search the girls' dorm. If you find nothing, search everywhere else. But make sure to double check. Maybe triple. Astrid, can you find Ant?"

We all nodded. Astrid didn't protest, and I also decided not to object against the idea that he was seeming to get a bit overdramatic over finding his cat. But then, cats weren't allowed to be here, and Hiccup, and maybe the rest of us, will get in real big trouble.

"Alright! So, the plan is unanimous," said Hiccup. He stretched out an arm and laid his hand flat in midair. I slapped my palm onto it. The others, seeing what's happening, gathered around in a smallish circle and put their hands into the middle. Hiccup looked more excited than I've ever seen him. Then, at the same time, we threw our hands in the air with a few whoops - very tiny, quiet whoops to not wake up anyone nor alert the night guards.

"Big Squadron of Eight, let's move out!" I shouted randomly.

"Wait, what?" asked a puzzled Anna.

"You know," I tried to explain, "there are eight of us on Mission: Find Toothless. It sounded cooler in my head, though."

"I like it," announced Flame. "Big Squadron of Eight. It has a nice ring to it."

Elsa looked faintly surprised at the name. "We're all in it?"

"Yup," I told her. "If more kids join - wait, we can make this an actual group!" I fisted my hands and threw them into the air as though cheering. "We can slay dragons, fools, and we can walk high above the world! That will be the truth - the unvanquished truth."

**(A/N: That line is from an awesome book. Does anyone know which book? :D)**

"Dragons don't exist," pointed out Elsa.

"In Hiccup's mind," I said, "they do."

"I like dragons," said Anna.

Rapunzel looked at her. "You do?"

She shrugged. "I just never say it."

"You like everything," muttered Elsa.

Astrid crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Can this 'Big Squadron of Eight' do something now?"

"Sure," Hiccup agreed. "Anyway, let's roll!"


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys, IAmOneMagicVortex here.

Sorry that this hasn't been updated for a while. I just lost my inspiration, and I'm not as crazy about Frozen and Jelsa as I used to be. I mean, I still love Frozen and Jelsa is still my OTP, but not as EEEK as before.

I'll be discontinuing this, but, in the future, I may start updating this again. I'm sorry if you really like this story. I might *emphasis on the 'might'* start another story, but idk.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reads, follows, reviews, and favorites, and for the community that put this story in theirs thing, and I hope I'll see everyone again soon. The I-don't-want-to-write-my-current-stories bug has biten me. ;C


End file.
